The present invention relates generally to portable cleaning devices, and more particularly to the manufacture of cleaners such as vacuum cleaners that are supported by dollies.
Dollies for cleaners such as vacuum cleaners often use wheels, casters, or wheel/caster combinations to support the cleaner for movement across a floor. Swivel casters permit movement in multiple directions, and a cleaner supported solely by swivel casters can easily be pivoted by a user or moved in any direction. On the other hand, providing one or two wheels on a fixed axle assists a user in moving the cleaning product in a straight line.
Providing purchasers with an option to purchase a product with either all casters or with a combination of casters and wheels would be commercially beneficial. However, manufacturing separate dollies for each option can be unduly expensive.